Blue Ribbons Red Dolls and Sunshine
by electracait
Summary: One Shot. What happens years after when Ib finally remembers everything? With a nightmare of the Art Gallery and her school visiting it she's anything but happy, if only Garry was with her, but does he remember now that she does? Read to find out! Hope you guys like it, reviews are welcome flames are not suggestions are welcomed, hope you like it!


**Blue Ribbons Red Dolls and Sunshine**

She walked quietly in the long white hallway, the Art Gallery. She had been here before but she was much younger, she didn't want to be here last time she came something weird happened, like she got sucked in into a parallel universe of the paintings, she met Garry who also got sucked in and later on they met Mary, who was a painting all along. Garry and her almost died several times trying to get out of that universe and when they finally got out neither of them remembered anything that had happened and worst of all they didn't remember each other. After a few years Ib started remembering everything she remembered Garry's promise; that they would see each other again, but Ib wasn't foolish Garry didn't remember her and if he did how would he find her? She stopped short at Mary's painting, there she was the girl that she once thought her friend until she turned insane she would most likely never admitted but she missed Mary. She turned around ready to join the group of classmates she had come along with only to find herself alone. She starting walking fast towards the exit door and pulled, nothing happened panicking she started pushing and pulling the door hoping she could get out, but nothing happened "Were are you going Ib? I missed you!" Said a cheery yet unsettling voice behind her. Sweat started to form in Ib's forehead she turned around quickly, there she was her long blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders and her pretty green emerald dress stood out against the whiteness of the room. A loud and high-pitched ringing took over the whole room bringing Ib to her knees in pain.

Ib woke up with a started; it was just a dream only a dream she thought. Turning over she stopped her alarm clock, the high-pitched ringing of the dream. Quietly she got dressed for school, today was field-trip day and thanks to her luck she was going to the Art Gallery. She did remember, she started remembering the day she turned sixteen; she never told anyone in fear of being called crazy and a lunatic but she mourned for her lost friends, Garry and Mary. She didn't care what Mary turned out to be she didn't miss that psychotic Mary, she missed the Mary she first met: the cute sweet little girl that was nice to everyone.

It was raining when they finally arrived to the Art Gallery, dark clouds had taken over the sky and thunder echoed all over the city, with grim thoughts Ib thought it matched her mood. She was back were it all started. Some crazy hope inside Ib was sure that she would find Garry in there, but here logical side knew that the chances of that happening were the same as her mother believing her about what happened in the Art Gallery when she was seven. She was at the very back of the group she didn't want to converse with anyone, not here. The group happily made its way up the stairs with Ib walking behind head down, she had already seen every portrait here, or so she thought a glimpse of gold caught her eye standing up straight she realized it was a picture frame. "Weird-she thought-all the other picture frames are a dark brown" she took a better look at the painting not noticing that her group had moved on and gone to another room. It was Mary; she was standing in the picture smiling like the happiest person alive yet the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, her sunshine yellow hair tied back with a blue ribbon while she hugged to her chest a red little doll, Ib could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. Blue ribbon for Garry and a red doll for her, Mary never forgot them and she still loved them. She could fight back against the tears that now flowed freely down her face "Why so glum chum?" Said a deep voice behind her, she turned around to see a tall guy with a blue beat up coat and purple hair, Garry she thought as more tears fell to the floor "I'd promised we'd see each other again didn't I?" He continued. Ib's tears stopped, he remembered! He remembered her! "Garry!" She said while running to his outstretched arms "I missed you" She sobbed in his chest releasing a huge smile when she heard his reply "I missed you too kid". Garry and Ib didn't notice but whilst they were hugging each other Mary's smile got bigger and the smile finally reached her eyes. The three of them were finally reunited, this time for good and without danger.


End file.
